


First work!

by icedragon22



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedragon22/pseuds/icedragon22
Summary: Not fan fiction, I know, but every one has to start somewhere!





	First work!

**Author's Note:**

> Respectful comments only please! (P.S. I’m not afraid to report you)

When the flowers begin to bud and the birds begin to sing, you begin to think that Spring is ruler, Spring is — SURPRISE!! Cold Snap steps in! “Make way!” He shouts, and once again Winter is king.


End file.
